Reclosable dispensing cartons have become increasingly popular for storing and dispensing products that are generally particulate in nature and not likely to be used completely immediately after their initial opening. Food items such as small candies, gum or nuts fall into this category of products in that they may be packaged as a plurality of small discrete pieces and they are generally flowable in nature. Additionally, only a few of such items generally are used or consumed at one time, with the remainder being stored and kept sanitary for subsequent use. Other products that are well suited for packaging in reclosable slide top dispensing cartons include other food products such as cough drops or powdered material, or granular detergents.
Reclosable slide top dispensing cartons should insure proper and easy repeatable operation. The construction of the carton must insure that the reclosable portion of the carton is not locked or fastened in its closed condition during the manufacturing process. The reclosable slide panel should not be able to move into a position that would make repeated opening and closing difficult. Additionally, the carton, particularly if intended to contain food items, must insure that the contents are kept as sanitary as possible during periods of storage, yet are conveniently and easily accessible.
It is desirable that slide top dispensing cartons use a minimum of paperboard material to keep manufacturing costs as low as possible and that such cartons are easy to erect, fill and glue.
Two known reclosable dispensing cartons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,456 and 4,138,016 (both to Roccaforte), assigned to the assignee of subject invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,456 includes a closure flap articulated to a side wall of the carton and slidably disposed between two apertured tabs. The closure flap can be slid relative to the registered apertures to either block or provide access to the interior of the carton. However, the innermost apertured flap could fall inwardly, adversely affecting the repeated operation of the slidable closure flap. Additionally, the carton includes a glue flap articulated to the outermost apertured flap, requiring an excess of paperboard material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,016 discloses a carton directed to eliminating the glue flap described above and to providing support to prevent the top closure panels from falling inwardly. The carton includes first through third top flaps having registered apertures. The second apertured top flap is articulated to the second sidewall of the carton and the sliding closure flap is disclosed in face-to-face contact with the second apertured top flap. The carton top is formed by rotating the second apertured top flap and the sliding closure flap inwardly in advance of the first and third top flaps. The sliding closure flap may be slid intermediate the respective apertured top flaps. The innermost top flap prevents the sliding closure flap and the first and third apertured top flaps from falling inwardly relative to the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,093 (to Forbes, Jr.) discloses a slide top dispensing carton having a captured slide panel for covering and uncovering a dispensing opening in a completely sift proof closure for the top of the carton. However, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,456, a glue flap is required to seal the carton. Further, it is necessary to remove a portion of the top of the carton, by tearing through at least one layer of paperboard and separating adhesives, to open the carton.
Somewhat similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,142 (to Adamek), assigned to assignee of the subject invention, is directed to improving the cartons disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,456 and 4,138,016 and discloses a reclosable dispensing carton and blank therefor. The disclosed carton and blank are directed to using a minimum amount of paperboard material, yet achieving a properly supported top that can easily and repeatedly be opened and closed. The carton includes pairs of alignment embossments and debossments and an outer top closure panel including an array of perforations that enable removal of a portion of the outer top closure panel. Thus, it is necessary to tear through at least one layer of paperboard to gain access to the slide that opens and closes the carton.
Despite the progressive improvement in reclosable dispensing cartons represented by the above noted patents, it is desirable to provide a carton that uses even less paperboard material, and that is even more certain of providing easy, proper initial operation of a sliding closure flap and easy, proper long-term operation thereof.
With current reclosable slide top dispensing cartons, it is clear that efficient use of paperboard, cost efficient production, ease of use and durability are not optimized. Accordingly, there is a need for a strong, durable, easily used reclosable paperboard carton for containing and dispensing food items such as small candies, gum or nuts.